Have You Ever Been Cubed?
by zestychicken2
Summary: Yuna wants to test her best friend's relationship with this other girl. She decided to test just everything about him. How? A game her father taught her when she was young. It was flawless... Oneshot! Give a chance!


**Have You Ever Been Cubed?**

**Yuna wants to test her best friend's relationship with this other girl. She decided she tested just everything about him. But then, she remembers a game her father played with her when she was just a little girl... It was flawless...**

First like... probably successful FFX story... Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX... Otherwhise... Yeah that game was awesome... so I can't say anything bad bout it. I would be rich I guess :D**

Yuna tapped her fingers impatiently on the bench. For the fourth time she glanced over at the blonde. He was laughing and holding the brunette tight.

"Damn him..." She muttered. It wasn't in her manor to say such words, but she just couldn't help it. Things were going on that he would never know, and it really bugged her that he wouldn't believe her. Slowly, ever so slowly, the two broke apart and the blonde started for her, his face brightening immediately.

She stood up, glad to finally get going. Funny how that happens sometimes. He thought she was slow...

"Hey Yuna!" The eighteen year old glowed.

"Hi Tidus." She answered calmly. For being only seventeen, she was a lot more mature than the blonde standing next to her.

"What's wrong?" He stopped, looking at her curiously. He could be so over paranoid. He didn't usually do this, until lately. She wanted to say something... But she knew he'd just laugh and wave a hand infront of her face, forcing her to trust him.

"Nothing." She lied. Of course... She'd been doing that a lot lately.

"So..." He put his hands behind his head and looked upwards, ocean blue eyes shining carefully at the glimmering sunlight. "How was your day?"

"Fine," She smiled only slightly before turning her head his way, "yours?"

"Good, good." He didn't take his eyes off of the sky.

"Something distracting you?" She teased.

"Yes and no actually." He smiled childlishly at her before running ahead.

"Tidus!" She called out, trying to run after him. Being the huge blitz star he was, she knew she couldn't keep up, but she always tried. Dodging and weaving in and out of all the people in Bevelle streets, she watched his blonde hair bob up and down in the wind.

Sighing, she slowed down, obviously knowing he'd eventually stop. They were heading for her house anyways, so it didn't really matter.

Tidus and Yuna. Complete and utter opposites. One year, they hated each other... The next, they ended up becoming best friends. The first year of the blooming friendship was sixth grade, when he stuck up for her when someone made fun of her eyes.

One was blue, from her father's side, and one was green, from her mother's side. Her hair was just above shoulder length, and hazel brown, and she was a bit shorter than Tidus. Her mother had died when she was extremely young, but her father tried as hard as he could to raise her. Yuna loved him dearly for that, and she'd been pretty happy despite a lot of things.

She was quiet, and mainly outspoken but could be fun when she wanted to. Usually, she was unstable and unnoticed by most, and wondering what she did to deserve the fine life she had. But, other than this, Yuna was an average book - smart, wanting - to - get - into - college sixteen year old. (If I would have used all those hyphons... that would have been a lot in a row lol)

Tidus on the other hand was different. He had a strong build, was popular, and a blitz ball player. There wasn't much to say about him truthfully. He was great about getting along with guys, even better with girls, and brought the team to win every year. He had messy, golden - blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. His smile was perfect, his hair was perfect, his eyes, his body... everything.

Yuna sometimes wondered how in the world he chose the one girl he did.

Lenne.

That girl was beautiful, no doubt. But she was a bitch. Almost everyone hated her. She stole multiple boyfriends from people, and Yuna knew it was only a matter of time... She had long chocolate brown hair, that flowed down her back easily. She wore short mini skirts, and tank tops, showing off her slim figure. She had hazel - nut colored eyes, and an amazing voice.

She was also a good manipulator. She could play completely innocent, and someone could believe her. Sometimes, Yuna found herself slightly falling for it too.

Personally herself, it sickened her to know there were people like Lenne in the world.

Pulling around a corner she could have sworn he turned, she saw her worst nightmare. That stupid brunette was standing infront of her. But, what really shocked her was something else... There was, in her arms... A certain someone everyone knew as Shuyin. Sure, he may have looked alike to Tidus... But really, everyone could tell them apart.

Her eyes widened as she backed away, not wanting to be seen by either of them. Sure, she was valuable to keep quiet, but really... They could do so much more to her being popular.

"I can't tell Tidus..." She muttered to herself, walking forward slowly.

"Tell Tidus what?" Yuna snapped her head up to see the blonde looking at her, utterly confused.

"I umm errr... You about a game I just remembered!" Something just clicked in her mind. Saved by this thing she had played so many years ago. It was all flooding back to her. It's like Yevon _wanted _her to lie.

"Can I play?" He asked, a slightly mocking tone in his voice. Before she could react, Yuna's head was going up and down in a noding motion. "Awesome!"

They sat on the park bench to wait for the game to begin...

??

"So... What's the name of this game?" He asked, looking excited. Almost like a child who was rushing downstairs on Christmas morning.

"Cubed." She answered with a quick clap. This was her big chance to test Tidus... Without him even knowing it. If he had, there was no way they'd be sitting down playing it.

"Does it involve getting slapped?" He joked, his eyes glistening with michief.

"No!" She crossed her arms and looked away, playing mad. But she couldn't stay mad at Tidus. No one could... But, with Yuna it was something different. Best friends since sixth grade, fell for him in eighth grade. But, there was no way she wanted to even think about dating him.

It could ruin their friendship, and that's the last thing Yuna wanted.

"Okay, okay sorry..." He laughed, glancing around the park. The day was a sunny one. Children laughed and played outside at the park, waiting for their parent's to pick them up. Bevelle streets were busy with people trying to get home, or run late tasks. Almost no clouds moved over head, and it wasn't too hot, but wasn't too cold.

She sighed and turned to him. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" He grinned his trade - mark grin at her, just about melting the girl. It was sad how much she thought she loved him, but that didn't matter to her.

"Just letting you know... this game is never false." She decided it never was... It hadn't ever failed her. She had a pretty good life...

He simply nodded.

"Okay... Close your eyes." He closed them, cautious of what she was going to do.

"Now... imagine a desert." After he nodded she continued. "Now, in this desert, image a cube."

"A cube? What's it look like?"

"No! That's the thing... You tell me what it looks like!" He peeped his eye open in question. "Keep your eyes closed!" She laughed.

"Um..."

"What position it's in, what's it made out of, how big is it?"

"It's made out of steel, and um... It's half the size of the full - grown willow tree in your backyard, and... It's on it's tip corner thingy in the sand."

Yuna almost giggled at the results. Having Tidus completely clueless to what he was saying made her laugh. "Okay... Next, in the same desert picture a ladder."

"A ladder?"

"Yes, a ladder. What's it look like?"

"Well... It's got... Four step things on it, and it's made out of wood. Anything else?"

"Where is it in relation to the cube?"

"Leaning against it." He said simply, as though it were plain as day. Leave it to Tidus to pick an answer that proved that... Even if he didn't know it.

"Now, along with that cube and ladder... Imagine a horse."

"Okay."

"What's it look like?"

"It's one of those... Like... Minerature horses, and it's... black."

"Where is it in relation to the cube?" This was the most cruscial part of the whole game.

"Hmm... It's way back. Like - - falling off the horizon back!" He exclaimed, excitement rising in his voice. He must of sensed Yuna's growing eagerness. The brunette almost squealed in delight, but for the sake of her humanity she contained herself.

"Um..." She had to cover it up with something, so she added a long forgotton detail. She supposed it hadn't mattered, but now, everything her father taught her about this game should come into play. (bad pun.) "What's the weather like?"

"Does it have to be like, desert weather?"

"Any kind of weather from a sweltering day to a crazy tornado."

"Hurricane?" He asked, a smile etched onto his features.

She giggled. "Hurricanes are nice..." After a short study of his face she finally spoke again. "Okay! We're done. You've just been cubed."

"What? That's it! No! There has to be more! What does all that stuff mean??"

"Well..." She began thoughtfully. "That's the fun of it!" At his irritated expression, she jumped up, grinning like an idiot. "For me to know, and you to not."

"Isn't it find out?"

"No..." Of course it was, but she didn't want to tell him.

"Please!" He looked at her, a sense of pleading aurora draining from him.

"Alright, alright." She was too soft. But, as she explained, they began walking to her house. "The cube... Was you."

"I'm a cube now?" He tried to fake offense, but she could tell he was completely confused.

"It was made of steel. That means you're extremely study, and it doesn't matter what anyone else says, only what you think!"

"That sounds like me." Tidus nodded in agreement.

Yuna also nodded, pretending like she cared. "Since it was half the size of the full grown willow... That represents your ego. Obviously, you have a rather large one, and since it's up on it's corner, you try and prove to yourself," She decided to add for a note, "which you normally do that you can do the impossible!"

"Wow... That's so much like me, it's insane!"

Yuna rolled her eyes, and playfully slapped him on the arm. "Do you want to hear the next part, or no?"

"Sure." He shrugged, trying to look a little uninterested, but knowing him so long - - he wasn't fooled.

"The ladder represents your good friends."

"Interesting..." He fell rather interested in this topic, making Yuna blush for no apparent reason. Either he didn't notice, didn't care, or both.

"Since it has four steps, you have four very close friends."

"Gippal, Wakka, You, and Rikku. Yup, that's four!" It was sort of creepy how well this matched him. All the better for him believing upcoming part.

"It's made out of wood, which means your friends are sturdy by themselves, and pretty confident. Since it's leaning against you, they normally go to you for advice, or in other words... You're their shoulder to cry on."

"Is that true Yuna?" He turned to her, a rather serious look on his face. Heat immediately rose to her cheeks, but she shrugged.

"Course... I mean, I only tell you and Rikku my problems. I can't possibly tell anyone else and expect them to care."

Tidus smiled slightly. It was a smile she had rarely seen on him before. It was a _shy _smile. But, he quickly blew it away, and nodded for her to continue.

"Where was I?" They both thought for a moment, but only did she continue after he had told her where she was. "Oh yeah... Now, third is the horse. The horse... represents... the relationship between you and the... one you... care about." She picked her words carefully as to give a hint he may not want to hear it.

_Either Tidus is completely ignoring my tone... Or he's just plain stupid. _She pondered this for only seconds before continuing. "Since it was minerature; the relationship isn't very sturdy, and sort of shriveling up. One person also doesn't take it as serious as the other. Since it's black, it means the other person is being unloyal." She had to turn her head at that part, pretending a child had just done something interesting on the jungle gym. When he didn't say anything, she continued, still refusing to look his way. "And, because it was falling off the horizon." She took a small breath before continuing.

"The relationship's basically over. Or it will end soon." Turning back to him, she saw him again in deep thought. He'd been doing that a lot during this game, but she figured he wouldn't take it too seriously. "Ready for the final part?" She asked, grinning, hoping to make him feel better.

There was no smirk, or any sign of playfulness. Only a nod that allowed her to continue.

"The weather indicates your personality. Since yours was a hurricane, it means you're crazy and spontanious. No one really expects you to do what you're going to do..."

Tidus looked up, small traces of glee dancing upon his face. "So... I'm spontanious, huh?"

"Y - yeah..." She began blushing a lot, not really knowing what else to say.

"Is this spontanious enough?" He pulled her gently towards him, cupped her cheek, and closed the gap between them.

The fireworks between the two exploded immediately, and they both never wanted the moment to end. It was as though a fairytale painting had been pulled into the real world.

For once in their lives, they didn't care about what anyone around them said; didn't care that someone might see, and didn't notice the world had melted away from the two of them.

He pulled back. "That was a fun game..."

She smiled sincerely and began walking again. "Well... Tidus. You should be happy to know - - You've just learned the secret of being cubed..."

??

**I can't say I liked the ending, but I had no clue how to end it... I hope it's okay, and I really hope you all review.**

**I'm sorry if they were a bit OCish, but it was just meant to be some fluffy oneshot. Please give me feedback! Thank you!**

**-zesty-**


End file.
